Unfaithful
by Dorea Black95
Summary: Francis loves Arthur, he really does. But he just can't stay away from temptation. He knows how it hurts Arthur, but he just can't help himself. Oneshot Fr X Uk, Us X Uk. Inspired by the song Unfaithful from Rihanna


Unfaithful

Francis looks at Arthur as he is doing the dishes. He sighs. When Francis looks at Arthur, he knows that he loves him so much. But when Antonio, Roderich, Kiku, Gilbert, Michelle or Matthew asks him to go out with them. . . Francis has lost count of the many times that he slept with them.

'Arthur, I'm going to hang out with Antonio. You don't have to wait up for me.' Francis says indifferently while he looks at his "boyfriend." It's what Arthur calls him, but honestly, Francis doesn't feel like deserves the title. He can see the pain flash in the emerald eyes before they turn dull again. It's what Francis hates the most. Arthur's eyes used to be vibrant and filled with happiness and life. But every time he's going to "hang out" with a friend, those beautiful eyes become dull.

It's not that he hates Arthur. He truly loves him. It's himself that he hates. He knows that Arthur loves him a lot and that this hurts his feelings. But somehow he just can't stay away from all those others. Every time he tells Arthur he's going out, he can see a piece of him dying inside.

All because of him.

Arthur tries not to be influenced by what Francis just said. After all, he does it a lot. Hanging out with his friends. Arthur waits until Francis is gone for half an hour before he runs upstairs and throws himself on the bed. Arthur screams as tears slip through the mask that he shows Francis. He cries until he is tired. He lets his eyes close for a short nap, but opens them when he hears his phone ring. He takes his cell out and sees he has a text from Alfred.

_Arthur, Antonio was bragging he was going out with Francis tonight. Please tell me he was lying._

Tears gather in Arthur's eyes as he texts back. He sits up and leans against the headboard.

_He wasn't lying. Francis is gone._

Arthur looks at his cell phone while tears slowly slide down his face.

_Arthur, this can't go on any longer! You have to tell Francis to stop this. He's killing you and you know it! Be selfish for once in your f***ing life. I'm begging you!_

Arthur smiles at Alfred's text. He has always appreciated Alfred. The man always knows how to make him smile, even when he is so terribly sad. Though the text is meant to be scolding, Arthur is happy. It makes him feel loved.

Arthur sighs. Why couldn't he fall in love with Alfred? It would have been so much easier. All his exes admit that he is a very caring and loving boyfriend and that it was their fault they broke up.

But Arthur is stuck with Francis. He loves him too much to let him go.

_I'm sorry, Alfred. But I love Francis so much. I don't want to let him go._

Arthur holds his phone against his chest as he lies down on the bed. He prays that tomorrow will be a better day. That Francis won't go to anyone. That he won't see anyone but him. But Arthur has to admit that he knew beforehand that Francis isn't faithful, but he still wanted him.

Francis comes home late. He silently goes upstairs to "their" room. When he walks in, he sees that Arthur is sleeping with his phone in his hands and tear tracks down his cheeks.

Francis' heart breaks as he wipes away the salty tracks and brushes some hair out of Arthur's face. He's cursing at himself. He loves Arthur so much. And he knows how much it hurts him when he goes out to satisfy himself with somebody else. Somehow, Francis just knows Arthur won't be able to keep this up much longer. He takes Arthur's phone and turns it on. He makes up his mind when he sees Alfred's text.

The next morning, Arthur wakes up to the smell of breakfast. He smiles when he sees Francis walk in with a tray. He frowns when he sees the fake smile plastered on Francis' face. "Good morning, Arthur. I made you some breakfast."

Arthur smiles. "I can see. Is there something you want or need?"

Francis looks guilty. "I was wondering if you could stay with Alfred for a while."

Arthur looks up with wide eyes. "Why? What's wrong? Did something happen? What brought this on so suddenly? Does Alfred himself know?"

Francis laughs nervously. "Calm down, Arthur. One question at a time. Nothing's wrong and Alfred knows. I called him this morning. It's just that the two of you haven't seen each other in a long time. It would be perfect."

Arthur looks at Francis sceptically, but he nods. "Okay, I'll pack some of my clothes after I'm done eating."

Francis smiles and kisses Arthur's forehead. "Good. I'll wait for you downstairs."

They didn't talk after that. Francis is sitting downstairs in the living room. Thinking about how he was going to tell his love that he would leave him behind with one of his best friends. That they were going to "Break up". How it would be for his own sake. Arthur is upstairs, wondering what's going on. When he was done and downstairs, the two silently walk to the car. They drive in silence and the first one to break it is Alfred when he welcomes them and let them inside.

The two sit at a couch and Alfred was about to sit down on an opposite chair, when he reads the mood (For the first time in his life). "I'll go make some tea and coffee." He says with a smile as he walks to the kitchen.

Francis turns to Arthur as Alfred walks to the kitchen. "Arthur, there is a reason I've brought you here." Francis looks down at his hands and fidgets a little before he goes on. "When I'm leaving here, you're not coming with me. . . I'm leaving you here." He says while nervously.

Arthur stares at him with wide eyes. It takes a few moments to sink in, and when it does the only thing he can say is "What?"

Francis takes Arthur's hands in his own and gathers all his courage before he looks Arthur in the eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I truly love you. I do. But I feel like I'm killing you. Every time I'm leaving the house, I can see how it's hurting you." Arthur was about to interrupt, but Francis stopped him. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Tears slowly cloud his vision as Arthur listens to Francis. "Please don't leave me behind Francis. I love you and I really want to stay with you." A tear runs down his cheek.

Francis wipes the tear away. "This is the best for both of us, Arthur. I love you more than anything, but this isn't going to work." Francis stands up and walks away. Arthur goes after him but stops at the front door.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Arthur asks as he starts to cry.

Francis stops for a few moments, but leaves without saying a word. Arthur is about to follow him, but two strong arms stop him. "Alfred, please let me go. Please." Arthur begs as tears stream down his face. The arms around his body only tighten.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. But this is for the best. Both of you couldn't go on like that much longer."

10 years later:

Francis and Arthur never saw each other or spoke each other after that. Alfred got all of Arthur's stuff and Arthur lived with him since that day. Alfred was there to comfort him constantly, and after many years, Arthur finally forgot about Francis. Some years later, Alfred and Arthur started dating and they are happy together. Arthur sometimes still misses Francis, but not nearly as much as back in the beginning. However. . .

"Arthur?"

"Francis?"

The two stare at each other as they meet each other on the street. Both have changed a lot since then. Francis smiles.

"You seem happy." Francis says while looking in Arthur's eyes. "Your eyes seem alive again. They sparkle like they used to. I'm glad."

Arthur blushes a little. "Thank you. And yes, I am happy." Arthur frowns. "I can't seem to say the same about you though."

Francis smiles sadly. "I only have myself to blame. I chose to live on one – night – stands." Francis hesitates, before he plucks up his courage and asks anyway. "Who is the lucky man to have won your heart?"

Arthur sighs sadly before he answers. "Alfred. I was heartbroken after you left me. I have cried for years because of you, but Alfred was always there to cheer me up. He was there for me when I needed him, and after a while, we started dating. It all just clicked."

The two men talk some more before they go separate ways. But neither were truly happy.


End file.
